rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Maribel Hamata
Maribel Hamata is played by Jovy Opal Vuanguard Basics Sexuality Maribel suffers from a form of PTSD known as CSB or Compulsive Sexual Behavior. Maribel has been raped a lot in the past, giving her a hatred and natural distrust to any man or anything with a penis. But in order to cope with this trauma she is hyper sexual to any female she encounters, thus the reason why she doesn't like to wear clothes. She will aggressively bombard other females with sexual comments, suggestions, or actions. Semblance Her semblance allows her to manipulate sound for defensive and offensive purposes. She can manipulate sound coming out of her mouth into a semisolid state. The sound this produces is faint but it results in her sound waves being able to crush stone or , if she concentrates, as a shield around her. Weapon Shyonora is a dark colored flail that extends about twenty feet. The ball of the flail is has five barrels just short of the surrounding spikes where shotgun bullets would exit. These bullets are controlled by the handle at the very end of the flail. The chain of the flail can also become frigid and stiff either in the position it is currently in or in a straight position. Skills Maribel was trained at a very, very young at how to be a jack of all trades. She has advanced medical, technical, survival, and combat knowledge. She has also prolific in the art of infiltration, bargaining, manipulation, and tactics. Weaknesses Maribel is very fragile by comparison to normal human bone. She relies almost exclusively on her Aura to protect herself Appearance Outfit Maribel likes to wear a green padded cloak as casual wear and when it isn’t ok for her to be naked she wears a green tunic to cover her body. But no matter what she wears she always has on a bronze pin that has her named forged into it. Personality Overview Maribel is a selfish and self centered person who will do anything to make sure that she is on top. People, attention, girlfriends, murder, are all just tools to an end. An end with Maribel on top. She will freely fake emotions to get what she wants. Quirks Maribel hates to wear clothes and she will try to wear as minimal as possible, including during combat. Maribel likes to hum to a random tune and sing about her day. She often sings in awkward situations or when she finds it funny to. Voice Maribel sounds bitchy but sophisticated. Backstory What is it to be human? What is it to be alive? Ever since Maribel was made she had thought about this question. But when she asked her maker, Miss Hamata, she was punished gravely. There was no time to think about such questions. She was made for a purpose. She was made to be a pawn in her mother’s game. Only an hour after her birth and she was given a gun and instructed to kill a house maiden. Maribel didn’t want to..it was thinking and feeling like her wasn’t it? So Maribel refused. Miss Hamata locked them both in a room with the gun and waited. Maribel had to watch the house maiden starve and waste away..and she to was getting hungry. She didn’t want to kill the house maiden and even if she couldn’t comprehend what was happening to the house maiden she knew that she was sad. She didn’t want to make anyone sad and she just wanted to know more. So, Maribel took the gun and pointed it to the house maiden. Click...nothing. Mother briefly described what a gun did so she expected a loud boom but..nothing. The house maiden had to die but how...Then it hit her. She had to. She had to kill the house maiden. So that is what she did. She leapt up on the frail house maiden and bludgeoned her by kicking, punching, and even biting her. When she was done there was nothing left but a bloody mess. But there was something in that mess. A shiny thing pinned to the house maiden’s shirt. She didn’t know why but she liked it and took it. She wouldn’t know what it said on it until months later but she would find out that it was a name tag with the name “Maribel” on it. “Good girl. I hope you learned that violence will get you what you want.” Miss Hamata then gave Maribel a plate of dust crystals and she began to feed.Hunger being satisfied. Such a nice feeling. I will be good for mother. This would begin her four year long training that would make her the perfect agent for anyone who wanted to cause chaos. The training was brutal. She never got any rest and she was often starved and deprived of sleep. The only person she ever saw was her mother or the housemaids she was often told to kill, interrogate, or hunt in the woods. This made her a selfish and uncaring person, putting herself on top even if it meant murder. Miss Hamata would make games with the other staff of the mansion. Puzzles that Maribel would have to find out how to solve that didn’t always result in death. Nearing the end of her third year of training she wanted to test her skills out in the real world. So she did the most logical thing. She tried to kill her mother. She did it the second she woke up to start another day of training but it didn’t end well. They became locked in a desperate struggle for survival. They fought past sleep, past hunger for two and a half days but in the end Miss Hamata crushed her into pieces. Maribel was used to this, being near death with only her head remaining. Afterall, she was made to be 5’8 but the years of training shrunk her down to 5’3. But after eating the pieces of herself she could find she was free. It was her fourth birthday and the halls of the mansion now laid barren. No housemaids and no mother. She was left all alone. Maribel left the mansion and headed up the path that led to the mansion, to a city known as Mistral. Maribel made quite the name for herself in the underworld of Mistral. Stealing from the rich and killing them at times, collecting the money people owed her for protection. She had built a little mini crime empire but she lived a far from comfortable life. She would have to deal with police officers, stupid vagabond hero types, bandits just for fun, and huntsmen. Ohh how she hated them. They were the only thing that she didn’t enjoy fighting. They were a challenge but annoying with their unique weapons and goodietooshoe attitude. And they were the ones that brought her little empire crashing. A group of only six huntsman came into her headquarters, killed her most skilled guards. After eleven years of her coming here and slowly building it all up...it just came crashing down. She was bitter yes but she couldn’t do anything so she fled. She fled right back into her mother. How pathetic she must have looked, crashing into her mother while running away from HER burning empire. But mother was not mad. No she was...proud. So she told Maribel to go to Vacuo, go to Shade and become a huntress and await further instructions. Gallery 28167887 1907255312938380 228608414768059932 n.jpg Maribel Color.png Category:Characters